Spring Love
by thundra501
Summary: Spring is here and love is in the air! Furrball wants to tell the girl of his dreams how he feels but someone won't let him confess. Will the Spring Break trip help Furrball or prevent him.


Spring has arrived to Acme Acres, and you know what that means for the students of Acme Looniversity. That means Spring Break for everyone, although not everyone was happy about the break. Furrball has been trying for weeks to tell Fifi how he truly felt for her, but someone kept stopping him. That someone was the new girl in town; she was cat with blond hair and golden fur. She had blue eyes and the biggest crush on Furrball than anyone can imagine. Her name was Lisa The Cat and she was of course Rita's annoying little sister.

Rita wasn't the only one who thought so; everyone in Acme Acres wanted Lisa to get the hint that Furrball didn't love her. It was no secret that Furrball had told her no over a billion times already. In fact he had told her in front of everyone in the nicest way he could tell her that she wasn't going to be his dream girl within a million centuries. This of course would crush any girl, but not Lisa. Lisa was one tough girl to persuade; even Rita couldn't persuade her off Furrball's trail.

This drove Fifi bonkers, because she held strong feelings for Furrball. She wanted to tear Lisa limb from limb the very second she even attempted to woo Furrball. She suggested the trip to Fort Lauderdale so Lisa would find another man to love, one that will actually love her back. She doubted that Lisa would find a replacement for Furrball; she herself couldn't deny that Furrball was the sweetest and cutest guy she had ever met. She just wished that Furrball would tell her what he had been trying to say for the past few weeks. Since she had wanted to talk to him too, little did she know that it was the exact same thing that Furrball wanted to tell her in the first place.

Furrball with the help from everyone in Acme Acres managed to tell Fifi that he wanted to talk to her in private. The only problem was Lisa kept chasing him away or kept interrupting the conversations by stating Furrball had to ask permission from her since she was his girlfriend. He knew with the way things were going that Fifi would most likely refuse or reject him. _'It's now or never!'_ he thought to himself once they had arrived to Fort Lauderdale after a sixteen hour road trip in a bus. It would have been torture if it hadn't been for Hamton and Plucky who sat with him forcing Lisa to sit with Rita and Dizzy Devil which was right behind Babs, Buster, and Shirley; and next to Fifi, Calamity, and Lil Sneezer. After what seemed like forever the bus finally arrived to Fort Lauderdale.

"Hey Fifi, may I speak with you in private." He whispered in her ear the very second she passed him on the bus.

Fifi doesn't say anything but gives a wink in response telling that he may speak with her. Once she gets off the bus she waits for Lisa and Rita to get a nice distance away from the bus to run back into the bus to talk to Furrball.

"What is it that vous has been trying to tell moi for weeks, mon ami?" she asked the minute he was within earshot.

The bus was big enough to fit the entire student body and then some. Her heart was racing considering that Lisa may pop up at any second.

"Fifi what I have been trying to say is that I……………love……………………you."Furrball replied blushing and looking away from to prepare himself for the possible rejection.

"What did you say?"Fifi asked in disbelief of the words she had longed to hear.

"I love you Fifi Le Fume, more than life itself." Furrball replied with a little more confidence than before._'Better now than later. Lisa better not show up!' _he thought as he waited for her answer, which wasn't for very long.

There were so many things she wanted to say and do. She was speechless and overjoyed so much that she ran to him and gave him a big hug. She then whispered in his ear "I love vous too Furrball Cat. I always had and I always will." She then ended the hug giving him a loving smile, and then giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster.

Furrball was so happy that he kissed back with so much force that Fifi fell into a nearby bus seat in mid-kiss. Lisa had seen the scene unfold and was trying to get away from Rita to tear Fifi apart from stealing her man until she saw another cat walked by and fell head over heels for him. She finally pushed Rita off of her and ran to new guy of her dreams causing Rita to laugh and say to Buster:

"Fifi was right when she said that Spring is the perfect season for love to bloom."

"Hey I told you Rita, Spring is a romance season. Babs and I are proof of that fact, since our dating anniversary is tomorrow." Buster replied with a knowing smile.

The End

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Furrball: Thundra does not own Tiny Toons**

**Rita: Or Animaniacs**

**Lisa: They belong to their respectful owners**

**Me: This is my first oneshot so please let me know if you want it to continue or how to improve. Review**


End file.
